Teen SL
Overview The Teen Grid existed as a segregated area from the original Second Life world (Main Grid, which was initially restricted to persons aged 18+), from February the 13th 2005 to January 20th 2011. Prior to the merger that saw both grids physically united as one, residents on Teen Grid were aged 13 to 17, and would be transferred to the Main Grid upon reaching their 18th Birthday. Since the Grid merge, the age requirement to use Second Life has been lowered from 18 to 16. Individuals below this age limit who previously held accounts on the Teen Grid have had their inventories saved and all of their assets put on-hold until they meet the new requirements. The rest of the former Teen Grid populous were given access to what was previously Main Grid (With the exception of "Adult" regions) and transferred alongside their assets. Most of what had previously been Teen Grid mainland was retained (With the exception of Bannockburn and Midway Battlegrounds which were deleted, and the numerous Bay City regions which were moved to be alongside their Main Grid counterparts) Adults can now enter Teen Grid unrestricted, as they would with publicly accessible Main Grid regions. Subsequently, much of Teen Grid is now owned by residents of Main Grid origin, with land prices rocketing and dramatically altering the Teen Grid economy. Teen Grid began as a closed experimental project, and was initially only online during certain hours of the day (Unlike Main Grid, which was a 24 hour service). On January 1st 2006, Teen Grid became a 24 hour service. Throughout its existence, Teen Grid has been home to an expansive and colourful military community - much of the land and content sales on the grid being combat-orientated. On January 20th 2011, Philip Linden announced that Main Grid and Teen Grid would cease to be segregated, and gradually details of the Grid merge began to appear. Whilst various details changed prior to the final event, it became apparent that this was not another false alarm (Various Linden staff and Teen residents had stated on numerous occasions that the Grids would be merged, to no avail). Prior to Philip Linden's announcement of the grid merge, the military community began to waver - many of the groups that had built it having members coming of age and subsequently moving to Main Grid. This, combined with the rise of copybotting lead to a steady downfall in the economy, many content creators leaving the grid as a result or facing competition at the hands of the numerous freely-available stolen main grid items. Once the merge happened competition got even worth as teen builders and military groups could not compete with the prices or the builds established in the main grid leading to most builders leaving and military groups being disbanded. TSL SL Wikia Pages * Teen Sims * Teen Locations * Teen Maps * Teen Grid Groups * Teen Residents * Teen Firsts * Teen Records * Teen General * Teen Town Halls Related links * Official Teen Second Life website * Teen Second Life - Wikipedia * Teen Second Life Flickr Groups * TSL Snapzilla Category:Grids *